<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Train Man by robingurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524596">Train Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl'>robingurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP of John/Paul on a train. LOL Older fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Train Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Train Man<br/>Author: Robin Gurl<br/>Email: Robingurl65@Aol.com<br/>Subject: Beatles<br/>Pairing: J/P R/G<br/>Rating: Really patehtic Sex on train. :P NC-17</p><p> </p><p>Paul sighed and looked at the new comer on the train. All four of them had been told that they couldn't do this or that. That man had also said, "I travel on this train twice a week." Big deal, Paul thought to himself, to be honest he probably traveled more than twice a week in a day.</p><p>"Excuse me, lad? Do you have a problem with me?"</p><p>Yeh, your a spoiled brat who needs to wake up and smell the coffee. But Paul was polite and shook his head turning towards the window.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad. It's not nice to mock your elders."</p><p>"'ey leave 'em alone." John's voice exclaimed.</p><p>Paul watched as the man growled at John. "Excuse me, boy? You have no right to say that?"</p><p>Ringo and George stopped what ever they were doing and looked over at the two men who were fighting. John's gaze hardened, "Oh? Do I not? Do I need to ask for permission?" Paul buried his head in his hands. Now a war was going to errupt and he was the cause of it. Suddenly someone kissed him. ::What the hell? Norm told us specifically not to show emotion in public.::</p><p>"Young Man, stop going off like that.." The man exclaimed figeting.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Ringo asked catching John's drift and taking the youngest Beatle's hand in his. "We can't do anything else."</p><p>"It's not right!"</p><p>John raised his eye brows in mock surprisement, "Oh my, is it not? Even if the boy you're in love with is this beautiful male?" John reached up and kissed Paul gently on the lips. "Beautiful, love, just beautiful." Ignoring the man's protests Paul grinned slyly and purred sliding down in John's arms.</p><p>George was already on top of Ringo engaged in a passionate kiss. He was straddling his lover even in the small train seat. Both were moving up and down in a fluid motion.<br/>John turned the tables on Paul and was soon straddling his lover. "It'...It's been to long.."</p><p>"Mmmmm" Paul moaned kissing John's mouth again. "To long.." His hands reached down and started to unbuckle John's belt then went as far as pulling John's pants down.</p><p>John grinned when he heard the train man gasp. "Hyper, Paulie?" He squeezed his lover's member through the thin cloth making Paul's hip buck as he hardened. Stroking the length through Paul's pants still he kissed Paul on the lips. Paul's frantic hands reached for the older man's penis that was hanging out. John lurched when Paul's warm hands squeezed his cock hard.</p><p>"My word, I never.." The train man exclaimed bringing his new paper up to cover the scene of four boys paired in twos fucking each other in front of him.</p><p>"Ringo..what are you..OooOOooOoooOoOO.." George's eyes widened and he bucked his hips a few times before opening his legs further apart to give the other easy entry.<br/>Ringo took the orptunity and stuck one finger after another up George's hole and thrusting gently.</p><p>John was copying Ringo and soon the elder Beatles had the younger two in heavenly bliss. Together both pulled out enjoying the moans from the younger two when they felt the absence of the fingers. John stood a moment and pulled the paper down. "Hey Mister, 'ave any lube? Paulie likes the mint kind!"</p><p>"I most certianly do not. What you are doing should be illegal."</p><p>"Ah, the boring type, eh? Don't worry John, Ringo got's some.." George panted from the floor beside Paul. Paul only whimpered fingering his own cock. John never finished he always let him sit there to wither into nothing.</p><p>Ringo reached up into the compartment and pulled out a bottle of lube. "It's not mint Paulie, but it still does the job."</p><p>John knelt back down kissing Paul's lips again exploring his hot mouth with his tongue. Slowly he lubed his cock up then pushed in. Paul squealed like a bird when John hit his spot and tears spilled. John never once broke the kiss. He heard above Paul's shouts of pleasure that Ringo had hit George's spot. Oh, God he thought, PAUL!!! Paul's muscles tightened around John's penis making pleasure shoot up in waves. George moaned in Ringo's shoulder as Ringo pushed harder and harder. Everyday he was thankful that Ringo hadn't hooked up with Paul. If he had he would have broken Paulie to the point of not being able to be fixed. And then he'd be without a mate, how boring.</p><p>John could tell that Paul was close. When ever Paul was close the younger Beatle would start to sweat and whimper. His kisses would become harder and his bucking much quicker. John squeezed Paul's rump pulling him closer. "That's it Paulie, climax, climax."</p><p>"J..J..Jo..Joh..John.." Paul stammered tears leaking from his eyes. His lust was taking over and soon he found himself kissing John's neck over and over again. Then he traveled up to John's wet hot lips. Oh freaking God. They were fucking each other on a train. What if someone walked in? He forgot about the 'Train Man' in his pleasure.</p><p>John's eyes watered when he climaxed inside Paul. Right afterwards Paul had a gigantic climax collasping on the floor under John. His breath was coming out in shallow gasps. John caught the flying semen in his mouth so it wouldn't hit the floor. Ringo climaxed right afterwards and George the same. Four boys laid there for a few moments curled up in each others arms.</p><p>Five minutes later John pulled his pants back up then noticed that Paul had fallen asleep. Still naked from the waist down, as well. Chuckling he redressed his lover looking to see that Ringo and George were doing the same thing. "So, Mister, what do you have to say now?"</p><p>The Train Man only stared at John in disbelief. He watched in horror as that 'John' gathered one of the younger ones in his arms holding him tight as he sat back in the chair. Ringo had copied John and was now back in his seat with George in his lap. The younger two were fast asleep cotent in their lover's arms. "I don't think it's right still."</p><p>"Well, this is our train car now mister. So if you would now get out...." John exclaimed getting comfortable in his chair knowing full well that Paulie needed his sleep or he wouldn't be awake for the press conference.</p><p>The man stood still half bewildered at the scene that he'd just seen in front of his eyes. "This train is not some porn show. You need to learn that, lads."</p><p>John and Ringo only smirked and watched the Train Man walk out. "Guess it's not his train anymore huh?"</p><p>"Guess not, guess it's ours."</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>